


memories turn into daydreams become a taboo

by xloudsy



Series: tsukishima's sinful allure [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xloudsy/pseuds/xloudsy
Summary: Yamaguchi's class has a "bonding project" to do with the second years. Tsukishima, obvioulsy, was chosen by Akaashi. Yamaguchi was chosen by Terushima.Maybe, just maybe, they did a little more bonding than needed for the project.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bobata Kazuma & Terushima Yuuji, Misaki Hana & Terushima Yuuji, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukishima's sinful allure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i know. not the ot4. ops, i guess, lmao
> 
> i... have nothing to say. this is kind of self-indulgent. i just like this rarepair waaay too much, and i've had this on my mind for weeks now. here it is!
> 
> (yes, they will eventually have a scene with our ot4, don't worry)
> 
> the title is from "house of memories", of Panic! At the Disco, to which you can listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuliCkN2oic).
> 
> happy late holidays (to those who celebrate it), and enjoy!

It was the second to last class of the day. Yamaguchi was exhausted, but for no real reason, actually. He was just... tired, ready to doze at his desk. Tadashi wasn't a fan of sleeping in class for the sole reason that he'd be losing class that he'd had to catch on later, but otherwise, he had no reason to not sleep. He could just close his eyes and chill for five minutes, right? No harm to nobody.

That was, until the teacher said something that, unfortunately, peaked his interest.

“This is a new project for the semester,”

Yamaguchi got his head up and stared up at his teacher, listening. 

“It’s a bonding project,”

Yamaguchi groaned and wished he hadn't paid attention, after all.

“It was planned by the teachers and approved by the principal. It is fairly new, so I ask for patience from all of you.” The teacher walked back and forth in front of his black board, chalk in hand, ready to write. “To indulge communication and partnership, you will work with another person,” Yamaguchi and Tsukishima immediately stared at each other, but it didn’t last long. “from our second year.”

Yamaguchi faltered and heard all of his classmates groan and sigh, himself included.

He just wanted to sleep. 

“Can we work in groups of three?” Tsukishima asked, raising his hand. Awn, Tsukki thought about him! It would be nice to work with Akaashi-san.

“No, Tsukishima-kun, only pairs. Thank you for asking,” Tsukishima sighed, looking at Yamaguchi with an apologetic look and giving a shrug of his shoulders. Yamaguchi smiled at him in a similar way and made a dismissive gesture with his hand, going back to resting his head on his crossed arms on the table.

After that, they were all taken to a second year classroom, which was right a floor above them. The class had all of its chairs and desks pushed against the wall, what had Yamaguchi noticing how big the class was (or maybe it was just his tired brain trying to make him stay awake). The first years were told to stay all in one side and the second years in another, facing each other with the teachers standing in the middle, explaining how the pairing would go. The second years were to come and choose a first year to work with, and finally, they made sure to let clear that the students had a week to change partners if wished. 

The teachers were calling the second years by alphabetical order, so right off the bat, Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima was chosen and dragged to a vacant wall by Akaashi, where the paired students were to go. Tsukishima blushed the tiniest, unnoticeable bit by Akaashi’s lack of hesitance, to which Yamaguchi smiled. 

They were so cute. Everytime that he thought about it, Yamaguchi would never fail to find funny the idea that no one in the class besides him had any idea of how those two met or had done together, and he had to hold in his laughter a little more.

Yamaguchi loved knowing secrets.

The students kept being called and chosen, yet the greenette stayed in place. The students on both sides were gradually fewer and fewer, and the freckled boy grew more and more anxious. Didn’t anyone want to pick him? Would he be paired with the last one out of a lack of options?

“Terushima Yuuji!”

Yamaguchi looked up to the stomping of heavy boots that he didn’t even know were allowed at school. When his eyes were staring up front, he was met with big, brown kind of grey-ish eyes. He got spooked and gave a reflex step backwards with a little whimper that he regretted as soon as it came out. The boy in front of him smiled, pointing at him with a finger.

“I want you!”

And grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, dragging him (much like Akaashi did) to the side, on the opposite wall from where Tsukishima was. The unknown boy seemed ecstatic (contrary to Yamaguchi who was still sleepy), dyed blonde hair flopping up and down as they walked. When they got to the sidelines, Yamaguchi stared up at Tsukishima in confusion, missing Akaashi’s smug look and the fact that the boy’s hand still lingered in his.

* * *

After everyone was assigned a partner, they all rearranged the desks and the pairs were divided in two groups : one that would stay in that same classroom and the other that would go down to the first year's one. At that, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi got separated, the grenette going back to his own class. They pulled two chairs at his desk, facing each other with their books open.

They barely had sat down and the blonde was already talking.

“Hey there, freckles! I’m Terushima Yuuji!” The fake blonde beamed and Yamaguchi had to focus to not stare at his earrings.

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he switched his position and sat straighter, fighting away a yawn. "And let me apologise in advance, I'm really tired today and I... have no idea why, so I might not do my best right now."

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, well that’s a nice name! And don't worry about being tired, it happens to the best of us,” And that, my friends, was all it took for Tadashi to notice the other’s tongue piercing. He quickly lost himself at how his name rolled up so pleasingly on that damn pierced tongue and nice, soft looking-lips. It had a bland, silver stud that fitted the red tongue so well and-

“-ckles? Freckles!” Yamaguchi got pulled out from his haze by a flick on his forehead. “Damn, I really lost you there! You’okay? What got you so distracted?”

“Your tongue piercing,” Yamaguchi blurted out before thinking twice like he normally would, earning himself a loud cackle from across the table and a blush creeping up his neck. 

Damn his tiredness.

“Ha, ha! You really are honest, aren’t you, Yamaguchi-kun!” Terushima smirked and smirked forward. “Wanna take a better look?”

Without a thought (again), Yamaguchi nodded, and the fake blonde took out his tongue, moving it around to show the stud from all the angles. Yamaguchi couldn’t look away, and felt his blush creep further up at his neck from the view, yet he forced himself to not get too distracted.

(It was hard.)

“Is it healed yet?” Terushima lowered his head and eyes, as if trying to look at his own tongue. Ha, cute.

(Don't get distracted, Yamaguchi reminded himself.)

“It is! I gotta admit it was pretty annoying to only be able to eat soft food for like, ten days, but it was worth it,”

"Did it hurt?”

“Not really. I’ve got a good tolerance for pain, and even if it did,” he propped up an elbow on the table and got closer to Yamaguchi, staring at his eyes. “I like it.”

And he winked.

Yamaguchi was pretty sure he’d just blown a fuse inside his head. He just hoped it wasn’t a very important one.

“Terushima-san!” The blonde laughed again and Yamaguchi was sure he could perfectly pass off as a strawberry right now. “You can’t say this here! We’re in class!”

“Are you going to say you don’t like it, freckles-kun?” He was halfway through a smile and a smirk now, and Yamaguchi knew it was because he was trying to not burst out laughing again. He breathed deeply, hiding his face behind his hands.

“That is beyond the point! I’m saying this is inappropriate for this moment, so please behave yourself, Terushima-san!”

"Ha, but you didn't deny it!"

Yamaguchi looked at him dead in the eyes through his fingers.

"Wanna see me deny you as a partner?"

Terushima laughed loudly again.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I’ll behave from now on!” He lifted his hands in surrender. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Yamaguchi let out a small “hmf” sound and focused on the open book and the worksheet in front of him. They still had a work project to do together, right?

A few moments later, the bell rang, and Yamaguchi refrained himself from commenting how fast the time had passed. They exchanged numbers and as Terushima was waving him goodbye and turning out the door, Tsukishima arrived, looking at the fake blonde with what seemed to be disinterest. The blonde looked at Yamaguchi and he knew he had questions to ask.

Yamaguchi pretended he didn’t notice.

“Hey, Tsukki! How was it with Akaashi-san?”

Tsukishima kept looking at him as Yamaguchi swayed his bag over his shoulder. 

“Ha! Did Akaashi-san try to tease you in class? Are you mad?”

He still didn’t get a response as they walked out of the classroom. 

"What? Did the cat get your tongue?"

Nothing.

"Awe, I tried. Come on, spill. What do you wanna ask?"

"Is the bad hair-dye job an asshole or does he just look like one?"

"Tsukki! Don't be mean to people you don't know!" Yamaguchi elbowed him slightly in the ribs, nothing enough to hurt. "But Terushima-san is actually nice, so you don't need to worry, thank you. He's also very smart."

"Did you work on your project at all to know if he's smart or not?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure he is! He is in a college prep class, after all, just like us! Must be for something," he mumbled this last part, not having any better argument.

"What did you guys talk about then, if it wasn't about the project?"

Yamaguchi blushed and looked away, missing Tsukishima's sly grin.

"Nothing too special,"

"Wrong, try again"

"How do you even know what we talked about? You weren't even there!"

"Because if you had talked about something normal, you wouldn't be blushing,"

Sometimes, Yamaguchi deeply, deeply despised his best friend.

"His tongue piercing," he mumbled, barely articulating.

"What?"

"His tongue piercing," he mumbled, a little bit louder, gripping his school bag straps.

"Tadashi, I can't hear you-"

"His. Tongue. Piercing!" Yamaguchi spoke and came to a stop, realizing how loudly he had spoken and immediately slapped a hand across his mouth. He hid his face in his friend’s shoulders, in an attempt to hide the blush.

Tsukishima laughed.

"Didn't take you for having an oral fixation,"

"Shut up, I'm sure you didn't know what that was until like, last week,"

"Said the virgin,"

For the rest of their way home, Yamaguchi wondered if he was too young to start planning murder.

* * *

It was halfway through the afternoon and Yamaguchi had managed to eat fast and take a well-needed nap. After getting the tiredness out of his system, he was engrossed in doing homework when his phone chimed with a new message. He paused the soft music to take a look and frowned when he didn't recognize the number. But all he had to do was read the text and he knew who it was from.

` From : unknown number  
freckles-kuuun! we didn't get to work on our project at all :0!! we should at least get it started! `

` To : Terushima Yuuji  
Hey! ouch, thats true, we totally forgot about it. d'you wanna meet up somewhere and get it started? `

` From : Terushima Yuuji  
there's this nice cafe near the school that has nice tables and pretty workers `

"Pretty workers?” Yamaguchi frowned. He let it slip and shrugged.

`To : Terushima Yuuji  
sure. ill be there in 40' `

` From : Terushima Yuuji  
see u there ;D `

Yamaguchi honestly tried his best to not overthink that short exchange of texts and changed into something more comfortable, before putting a notebook and his laptop on his bag and getting ready to leave.

When he got to the cafe Terushima had sent him the location of, he found the latter already there, waiting for him, phone in hand and his bag swayed over only one shoulder. He walked up to him and waved his hand.

“Hey, Terushima-san,”

“Freckles-kun! You’re right on time. Come on, I got them to reserve my favourite table for us!” The fake blonde beamed and opened the door for him, and Yamaguchi noticed that he was the tiniest bit taller than him.

“Misaki-chan! Bobata! I’m here!” He declared as soon as they entered, making two heads snap in their direction. Terushima didn’t keen on it very much, instead leading the greenette through the cafe without hesitance, making them sit in a nice booth next to a window. As they both sat down, a girl with a small notepad, brown hair and small, small bangs came up.

“Hello, I’m Misaki and I’ll take your order today,”

“That’s the pretty waitress, Misaki-chan, and the guy with brown hair and a similar hairstyle to yours is the pretty waiter, Bobata,”

“Yuuji, please shut your mouth. I can feel the daggers Bobata is sending your way from here, without even having to turn my head,” Misaki said, sighing with a smile.

“You know you love me. Anyways, what do you want, freckles-kun?” Terushima said while taking out all of his school supplies.

“Ah, uh, I’ll take a medium frappe with a bit of honey in a cup apart, please,”

“Medium frappe with honey in a cup apart,” she scribbled down, then, without taking her eyes away from the notepad, said, “what about you, Yuuji?”

“Just the usual, pretty please,”

“Just the usual for you, then,” she closed her notepad and bowed a little. “I’ll be right back with your orders,”

And she left, spinning on herself and walking to the counter and patting down the boy who was said to be Bobata's head.

“They seem nice,” Yamaguchi commented, opening up his laptop.

“Yeah, they sure are. They’re my best friends, and I helped them get this job so I like to come here a lot to see how they’re doing,”

“To see how they are doing or to annoy them?” Yamaguchi snickered. Terushima lifted an eyebrow before chuckling.

“Damn, you don’t let a single one pass through, huh?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, smiling.

A few moments later, Misaki came with their orders, with a large frappe instead of a medium. “For being able to put up with Yuuji,” she said, making Terushima exasperated and Yamaguchi laughed. He found out Terushima’s usual was a latte with more cold milk than scalding coffee, a single cube of sugar, and a donut (to which Misaki “accidentally” brought two) to go along with.

They surprisingly got some good work done, but of course, it’s a big homework, they have three weeks to do it. They end up agreeing and meeting between two and three times a week, always at the same cafe, always at the same nice table next to the window. Terushima, having paid the first time, insists on paying everytime they go, but Yamaguchi has found some sneaky ways for him to be able to pay, such as paying when they order, or slapping the receipt off Terushima’s hand. It fastly becomes a fun competition between them.

Yamaguchi discovered being very comfortable with Terushima.

Somewhere in between the middle of the second week, halfway through their project, Yamaguchi caught himself staring at Terushima while he was writing a big paragraph of a boring part of the project. 

He’d been right, after all : Terushima works very, very well. He was smart and had a great studying method that Yamaguchi secretly took some notes on to use later. It wasn’t tiring to work with him, and he felt productive while doing so. 

Terushima was concentrated, brows slightly furrowed and passing his tongue stud in between his lips. Yamaguchi was resting his head on his hand, absentally moving a mechanical pencil in between his fingers. He had his mouth slightly open, something he did when he was really, really distracted. He liked watching Terushima work. He stopped typing and looked up at Yamaguchi, making Yamaguchi shiver.

“Freckles? You’re okay?”

Yamaguchi also discovered that he didn’t mind when Terushima called him “freckles”. At all.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“What? No, no, you’re fine,” Yamaguchi dismissed with his hand, almost making the mechanical pencil fly straight to the other’s laptop.

Concentrate, Yamaguchi, concentrate!

“Why are you staring at me like that, then? I know I’m pretty, but-”

“I’ve never seen you in red,” Yamaguchi blurts out.

Silence.

“I- what?”

“I’ve never seen you wear red. You’d look great,” Yamaguchi continued. That wasn’t what he was just thinking about, but he’d thought about it before. Multiple times. It was just a random thought that occurred to him a few days prior.

Terushima laughed. Yamaguchi also really liked Terushima’s laugh. It was carefree, and when he laughed really hard he would throw his head back and you could see every vein on his neck. 

“I wasn’t expecting that! I don’t own a lot of red clothes, anyways. Doesn’t fit my aesthetic,” he looked at himself.

“Oh, and what is your aesthetic, huh? Being smart but looking stupid?”

They both laughed loudly again, and Yamaguchi heard a snort from Bobata.

“You intrigue me, freckles. I never know what you are thinking about,”

“Nothing too interesting. I can guarantee you that eighty percent of the time, it’s just elevator music,”

This time, Bobata properly laughed from his spot at the counter. Yamaguchi was too focused on that and didn’t notice Terushima’s eyes glinting with mischief.

* * *

The next day, Yamaguchi and Terushima weren’t supposed to meet.

Yamaguchi, after eating lunch, got sleepy, and was ready to take a well-deserved nap when he got a text. As he was pulling up his covers, he lazily grabbed his phone to come to a text from Terushima.

` From : terushima  
freckles  
so  
remember yesterday, when u told me u’ve never seen me in red  
`

` To : terushima  
hm  
`

` From : terushima  
and that i’d look good in it?  
`

``

``

` To : terushima  
yeah  
why  
`

Yamaguchi lowered his arm to grab the water bottle he always kept at the feet of his bed. He just wanted to take a nap. A siesta. Was that too much to ask?

` From : terushima  
well  
look  
_*picture attached*_ `

Yamaguchi had only spilled water out of his nose once. He was 12, and he had just seen Tsukishima trip and fall because of a rock in his garden straight into the inflatable pool his parents had put on there for the summer. He had never laughed so hard.

Well, all that into consideration, he had forgotten how much it burned to spit water out of your nose. He felt dizzy all the way up to his brain, and had to sit down and cough violently, trying to process what he had just seen.

What. The. Fuck.

He had let his phone fall off the bed when he sat up to cough, so with an hesitant hand, he grabbed it, took a deep breath, and stared at the picture Terushima had sent him.

It was a mirror picture. The fake blonde was sitting on the edge of his bed, one leg more stretched out than the other, almost touching the full-body mirror. His socks were dark blue with yellow dots, a pair that Yamaguchi remembers having previously commented that he liked. He was wearing black sweatpants that hung low on his hips, giving Yamaguchi a great look of his v-line and up his torso. 

Yamaguchi slams his phone face down on his duvet, breathing hard. He wheezed, sucked up air again and held it in, then looked again at his phone.

Oh God. Oh _shit_.

In the upper part of his torso, Terushima rocked a nice pattern of bright red shibari. Starting from where his pecs were involved by two squares of rope, two little strands squeezing each one of his nipples that after making a knot with the strands that laid above his pecs, went up his shoulders like straps of a shirt. The middle double strand was twisted, before going up, passing underneath the horizontal line above his pecs to then go around his neck with a v shape. 

Eyes going up, Terushima was holding his weight with one arm on the bed, making the muscles of his arm pop up (and Yamaguchi’s dick twitch), showing them off. His tongue was out, silver stud shining. He was looking at the camera through the mirror, and again, that stare made a shiver run up the greenette’s spine.

Yamaguchi’s brain had just blown another fuse, and Yamaguchi was now sure it was an important one.

He was still distracted with the picture, his mouth agape, when multiple new texts chimed in.

`From : terushima  
hm  
yams?  
u okay there  
shit, did i misunderstand this?  
if u’re uncomfortable that’s okay  
we can like, forget this and pretend this never happened or sum  
`

``

``

` To : terushima  
shit  
no, no  
you’re good  
i just  
fuck, i wasn’t expecting this  
first of all  
hOW TF `

` From : terushima  
HAHA misaki-chan came over and helped me  
she has been obsessed with knots for years now  
`

``

``

` To : terushima  
that’s... weird but hot, if that makes sense  
but come on teru, you can’t do that to me  
`

Yamaguchi has never called him that before, but neither seemed to mind.

` From : terushima  
do what?  
`

``

``

`To : terushima  
tease me & do nothing about it  
`

` From : terushima  
…  
……  
i’ve got house alone until 9  
maybe 10  
`

Yamaguchi looked at the time on his phone. 

The clock was barely grazing at 5pm.

He threw his duvet and took off to put on his shoes.

` To : terushima  
send me your address  
`

He heard a notification when he told his mother he was leaving, and when he was closing his front door, he texted Terushima again.

` To : terushima  
i’ll be there in 20’  
you better be ready  
`

``

``

` From : terushima  
i’ll be waiting 4 u, big boy  
;)  
`

* * *

Yamaguchi didn’t run to Terushima’s house.

He just walked quite fast.

He was also kind of uncomfortable. The jeans he hurried to put on were a little too tight, and it wasn’t a good feeling at all to walk in that while fighting off an erection.

He was not allowing himself to get hard while he was on his way.

Terushima’s house seemed nice from the outside. Yamaguchi checked the address on his phone three times before passing through the small gate and getting to the door. He held his breath for a second, and rang the doorbell.

He heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and before he expected, Terushima was opening the door with a blinding smile.

“Hey freckles!”

“Hi,” Yamaguchi said, feeling small even if he had a few centimeters on Terushima.

“Come on in,” the fake blonde opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Yamaguchi in. Yamaguchi came through the door and took off his shoes, calmly. His gaze caught on the black heavy doc martens boots that Terushima usually used, the ones that he had noticed on the day they met. They had a few spiked studs here and there, and Yamaguchi wanted Terushima to step on him with those.

When he finally let go of his shoes and put them side to side with the boots, he looked up at Terushima. They were right in front of each other and now that Yamaguchi was still on the doorstep, they had almost the same eye level, making Yamaguchi’s heart do a loop. He stared deep into these brown, greyish eyes and he noticed that the brown orb had a slightly darker ring around it. Terushima seemed as invested as him to stare into his hazel, olive-ish eyes.

Yamaguchi’s eyes dropped to what the other was wearing, which was the same as before, except now he also had a zip-up hoodie that must have been some shade of dark blue, but was now a faded grey-blue tone. It has zipped up to a little lower Terushima’s collarbone, and Yamaguchi caught a snip of the damn red shibari.

“Motherfucker,” Yamaguchi muttered, and Terushima snorts.

That’s the last thing they do before they simultaneously jump at each other. 

Yamaguchi has never kissed anyone before, but as their lips crash, Yamaguchi discovers it isn’t as hard as he thought it would be. Terushima seems as eager as he is, grabbing his face hard and pressing the greenette impossibly closer. Yamaguchi initially was at loss at where to put his hands, until he finally settled for the other’s waist, giving it a squeeze and making Terushima sigh deeply against his lips and all the hairs in his nape went up. He brought the slim body closer to him and pushed his lips forwards, not too much in fear of hurting Terushima's back. The other snorted.

“I’m flexible. Bend me as much as you want,” He could hear the other’s smugness in his voice. “Even if you hurt me,” oh no, Yamaguchi thought into the kiss. He knew where this was going. “I’ve already told you I like it.”

Yamaguchi groaned against the other’s slimy lips. 

Terushima started to walk backwards, probably to his sofa, but Yamaguchi knew better.

“Terushima-san, Teru-” He was interrupted by another kiss and he laughed. “Don’t do that, I don’t know my way through your house, I can’t see, we’re gonna fall,” Terushima just ignored him and Yamaguchi snorted. “Terushima-san!”

“Freckles, I don’t care if we fall. We can fuck right here on this living room for all I care,” he playfully rolled his eyes. “And for the love of God, drop the ‘san’.”

Yamaguchi felt his cheeks burning.

“Terushima!” Said one laughed and looked up at him.

“Come on, let’s go up to my room then,”

But before they could move, Yamaguchi felt his nervousness start to come back.

“Ah, can I drink a cup of water before?”

Terushima looked back at him, eyes sketchy, and shrugged.

“Sure, let me show you the kitchen,”

The house was pretty, with a palette of warm colors that made Yamaguchi feel nice and comfortable. 

“There you go,” Terushima handed him a cup of water, and Yamaguchi drank it slower than he could’ve, just because he could feel Terushima’s eyes burning stares on his throat. 

Oh God, he was so fucked.

Terushima took a hold of his hand and led him up to his room, almost bouncing on his feet, making Yamaguchi smile.

“This reminds us of the day we met,” Yamaguchi commented. “When you chose me as a partner,”

Terushima snorted.

“What can I say? I was excited,” he looked back for a moment. “not as much as I am now, though.”

Terushima’s room was nice, pictures and posters all around the room, a few messes here and there but nothing enough to bother Tadashi. He saw the bed (that was much bigger than the picture showed) and the mirror in front of it. Terushima closed the door and a second later, Yamaguchi felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a chin on his shoulder.

“You’re okay there?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just processing everything,” Yamaguchi turned around, a small blush and a smile on his lips. 

“You don’t need to process anything, freckles,” Yamaguchi blinked and suddenly he was on his back on the bed, Terushima stepping in the middle of his thighs with his knees. “You just gotta feel and enjoy,”

“But I-” Terushima rolled his eyes with a playful smirk and opened his hoodie.

It effectively shut Yamaguchi up.

Yamaguchi felt as if his eyes would bulge out of his head.

“It’s so pretty,” He said, a little breathless. Terushima sat on the greenette’s hips, each leg to his side, and shrugged oh the hoodie until it was hanging off his elbows. “You’re beautiful, Terushima.”

If Yamaguchi hadn’t looked up, he would’ve missed the tiny blush on the fake blonde’s cheeks.

“Can I touch you?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Only if I can touch you too, freckles,” he answered, fingers slipping under the boy’s shirt. Yamaguchi sat up for a second so they could take off his shirt, and when he layed down again (this time a little more comfortably because of the pillow under his head), Terushima’s fingers were brushing up and down against his chest, making him shiver. “You say I’m beautiful when you look like this? I’m honored.”

Yamaguchi blushed again and looked away. The fingers that were on his chest grabbed his cheeks and made him look up again. Terushima was _much_ closer now.

“Don’t you dare look away from me,” he got _impossibly_ closer and Yamaguchi held his breath. “Not even while I’m fucking you,”

Yamaguchi let out his breath, and he’s got to admit it kind of sounded like a laugh. Terushima arched an eyebrow and Yamaguchi snorted.

“What? You don’t believe me?”

Yamaguchi really let out a laugh this time. Well, time to make a bold move and hope it doesn’t get him kicked out.

“Oh no, Terushima-san,” Yamaguchi smugly said, taking a stronghold on the other’s waist (making his fingers brush the rope) and smirking. “You got me all wrong, _senpai_ ,”

He enjoyed Terushima’s moment of confusion to flip them around, and put an elbow right next to the fake blonde’s head, getting them very close again.

“I’m the one who’s fucking you, not the other way around,”

For a solid moment, Terushima just looked up at him with those big, round eyes, and Yamaguchi knew he’d fucked up. He started to straight his arm up to get a little distance in between them.

“Terushima-san? Shit Terushima, I’m sorry, if you prefer differently I can bo-”

“Don’t you dare back down now,”

Yamaguchi stopped.

“W-what?”

“Don’t you dare back down now,” he repeated, eyes full of venture. “Do it, do it right fucking now,” He laced his hands behind Yamaguchi’s neck and brought him close again. “Fuck me right here and now, God, _please_.”

Terushima rolled up his hips against Yamaguchi’s, making him groan and feel both their hardnesses through the clothing.

Terushima pushed his shoulders up and tugged at the greenette’s jeans.

“Off, come on, off, off,”

Yamaguchi laughed.

“Well, someone is impatient,”

“Shut up and help me!”

Yamaguchi indeed did help him, taking off his jeans and throwing them away somewhere behind him. He heard it hit something and said thing fall to the floor. Thankfully, no crashing sound followed.

“Shit, sorry,”

“It’s okay,”

Yamaguchi looked back down again, and didn’t lose any more time to close the distance in between them and Yamaguchi felt himself drown in Terushima.

He used the hand that wasn’t down on its elbow next to Terushima’s head to bring his hand to the other’s waist and squeeze it again. Terushima sighed and Yamaguchi defined it as his new favourite thing.

He brought his hand up slowly, almost scared to touch the rope, but when Terushima squirmed to make his hand brush the rope. It was the little push the grenette needed to eagerly start touching the rope, trying to engrave every detail of the pattern and the soft skin under it to his memory. He grazed his nails to his right nipple, and without a warning, tugged at it.

Terushima moaned into his mouth and Yamaguchi swallowed it whole.

Yamaguchi smiled and flicked the bud in between his fingers, making Terushima squirm again. In a new trying attempt to discover more of Terushima’s body, he dragged his short nails against the other’s torso, making him shiver.

Yamaguchi let go of Terushima’s lips with a last peck and started to kiss down his neck, mouth gaping and biting and leaving marks all over. Terushima seemed to relish them, if the way he was wiggling around and breathing heavily was anything to go by.

An idea clicked on Yamaguchi’s brain and he propped himself on his elbows to look at Terushima. His eyes were halfway closed, a blush decorating his cheeks.

“Hey,”

“Hey,”

“Do you wanna fuck my mouth?”

Terushima’s eyes weren’t halfway closed anymore as he opened his mouth in shock.

“But-”

“It’s fine, I promise,” Yamaguchi assured. “I don’t have a gag reflex. Or if I have, I’ve trained myself out of it, I guess. Just… be careful at first.”

Terushima furiously nodded and Yamaguchi fumbled him out of his sweatpants, smiling.

“You’re so beautiful, Terushima,” he said, kissing every bit of skin that gradually showed up.

“Yuuji,” he said, out of breath. “For the love of God, call me Yuuji,”

And they looked at each other again.

“Are you sure? I mean-”

“You’re about to get my dick in your mouth, shut up,” Terushima said, hitting his head in the pillow under him with a huff. Yamaguchi laughed.

“Only if you call me Tadashi,” Yamaguchi got closer to the fake blonde’s ear and whispered, “Yuuji,”

He _felt_ the other shiver under his hands.

"Oh my God, please hurry,” Yamaguchi smiled again and freed him totally of his pants, making the tent in his boxer even more obvious. He threw the pants behind him (on the opposite way of before, and this time, no crashing nor falling sound followed) and got down to level the erection in front of his face. He grinned and gave a few small, discreet kitten licks to the still clothed tip, making it even wetter. Terushima shivered and before he could say anything again, Yamaguchi took out his boxers and started stroking him. The fake blond sighed and looked down at the greenette and smirked.

“I thought you were going to blow me- oh shit, ah!” Terushima had started, but Yamaguchi suddenly stopped stroking and grabbed a strong grip just under the head, keeping his hand there.

“You have no right to complain. I’m the one in charge here,” He squeezed a bit more and felt Terushima hold his breath. “Do you know the traffic light system?”

Terushima nodded.

“Great, because we’ll use it, understood?”

Terushima nodded again, but Yamaguchi wasn’t having any of that.

“Use your words,” he squeezed again before going back to just holding his strong grip.

“Yes, master,” 

Yamaguchi’s grip faltered a bit, and his mouth fell in surprise. 

Damn, he was _not_ expecting that.

Terushima’s head went up to look at him and he hurried to close his mouth.

“Tadashi? You’re okay? Did I go too fa-ar! Ah!” He started, but Yamaguchi shut him up again by licking an impossibly long stripe up the other’s length.

“I thought I had told you to not talk?”

Terushima smiled in between loud breaths.

“You actually told me to not complain, but-”

“Same thing. Now shut up and fuck my mouth,” Yamaguchi dismissed, sank back onto his knees on the floor and opened his mouth, taking out his tongue and wetting his lips.

Terushima nodded again and scrambled to his feet, enjoying to fully take off his boxers that were on his thighs. He stood in front of Yamaguchi (who felt his belly puddle with excitement) and held his green hair.

“You’ready?”

Yamaguchi nodded and looked up at him. The fake blonde looked down at him and grinned. He slowly brought the younger closer and when the tip of his member grazed the other’s lips, he snapped his hips upfront, making Tadashi take him up to the hilt. He hissed in pleasure while Tadashi all but rolled his eyes up inside his head. He soon started to eagerly fuck the other’s face, slurping sounds filling the room and Terushima’s moans echoing around. As Yamaguchi looked up, he could only see the shibari pressing down on the other’s chest everytime he puffed it to give long breaths and under his jawline and damn, this man looked hot even under his chin. Yamaguchi moved his tongue a bit to put the tip of it on the underside of the member inside his mouth, making the other move his hips more frantically.

“I’m - ah! - close!”

Yamaguchi tapped Terushima’s thigh, making him stop and freed his mouth, moving his jaw a bit. Before Terushima could ask, he got up and pushed the fake blond against the bed and sat down on his thighs, grabbed him by the shibari and got him face to face.

“W-what?”

“I want you to cum on my cock,” he rolled his hips to touch his own tent with Terushima’s, and then looked deep into his eyes. “senpai,”

Terushima moaned deep and let his head fall on his shoulder.

“Please keep talking,” he said, then started giving small kisses and nipping at his neck, probably leaving marks Yamaguchi would have trouble later. “Please let me cum now, Master, please, I’m literally so close, please,” he touched Yamaguchi’s dick through the thin material of the boxers, making him moan. “Please, please,”

Yamaguchi pulls him from his hair and looks at him in the eyes again.

“Then,” he looks up and down to his lips ; soft and slimy from kissing so intensely. “Make us both cum, Yuuji,”

They didn’t waste any time and scrambled to take off the last piece of clothing (Yamaguchi’s underwear) and sit back down, legs wide, one on the other’s. Terushima stretched out behind him to grab the lube (and a pair of condoms) from the drawer next to his bed and coated them both. They got impossibly closer and Terushima finally got both of their dicks in his hand, stroking them both. Terushima had his other hand behind himself for leverage, and Yamaguchi had both of his around the other’s neck, whispering sweet praises.

“You’re doing so great Yuuji, ah! Pleasuring your master so well, with no hesitation. You’re such a good boy, listening to every word I say - are you getting off on this? Are you getting off on my voice? Are you getting off on someone younger than you bossing you around like this, senpai? Don’t you feel ashamed, Yuuji-senpai?”

Said Yuuji-senpai was too busy shamelessly moaning to be able to answer, but then Yamaguchi took him by that fake blonde hair to make him look at his eyes again and straight-up _clawed_ at his chest close to where the shibari was, and that was all it took for Terushima to cum, painting both their chests in white and making the fake blonde pant exasperatedly.

He threw his head back to catch his breath back, and Yamaguchi admired his neck in all of his glory. He gave small strokes with the tips of his fingers on the buzzed nape,a small gesture to ground the other a bit. When Yuuji looked back at him, he gave him a kind smile.

“You’okay there, Yuuji?” 

He nodded.

“I need words, Teru,”

“I’m okay,” He finally said, still a bit breathless.

Yamaguchi smiled again. Terushima reached over to his drawer again and grabbed some baby wipes, starting to clean them both. He cleaned himself first and when he went to the other’s chest, Terushima looked down and up again, and Yamaguchi felt himself blush.

“You’re still hard,” he commented casually and Yamaguchi blushed.

“I- it’s fine Teru, really, you don’t have to,” but he was already being manhandled onto his back against Terushima’s chest, getting his legs put over the other’s thighs, and Yamaguchi felt weirdly exposed.

He looked in front of him and saw the reason why he was feeling that way. 

They were facing the mirror in front of Terushima’s bed.

“Terushima, no, I don’t-” he stopped talking as soon as he felt a hand full of lube touch him and he melted against the other's chest.

“Shh, Tadashi-chan,” Terushima whispered deep in his ear, making all of the hair in his nape go up. “Let senpai take care of you,”

Yamaguchi nodded and Terushima touched him more, giving earnest strokes that made Tadashi twitch all over. Then he felt a lube coated finger touch his hole and the deep voice in his ear whisper;

“Color?”

“Green,” Yamaguchi whispered back, panting. His dick was still being stroked and the lubed finger was still circling his hole, when all of a sudden, the finger pushed in, the hand stroked evenly with a tumb teasing his slit and Terushima bit on his shoulder, _hard_ , and Yamaguchi was cumming, spasming in a pair on strong arms that held him through it. He looked to the mirror and caught Yuuji’s gaze straight to his eyes again, making him shiver and his dick twitch again. Terushima, who felt it, chuckled.

“You’okay there, Tadashi?” he mirrored, making Yamaguchi huff a laugh.

“Yes, I just- I need a moment,” He answered, resting his head back on the shoulder behind him. Terushima gave him a peck on his forehead before grabbing the baby wipes again and carefully cleaning Tadashi as if he were to break, to what Yamaguchi deeply appreciated. When he threw away the wipes on the trash, he whispered a small “thanks”, to which Terushima smiled. They moved and laid back on the bed, laying sideways under the light cover and facing each other. They stared into each other’s eyes, admiring.

“Hi there,” Terushima said, brushing a hair out of Yamaguchi’s face. He chuckled.

“Hi,” Yamaguchi answered. Terushima looked at him for a few seconds more before opening his arms.

“I think this is a great moment to tell you I’m a cuddler,” 

Yamaguchi snorted and moved over, positioning himself in Terushima’s arms with his head on his chest, arms bended in between them. He could feel the shibari next to his face, but it didn’t bother him.

This was comfortable. This was nice.

Terushima looked down and Yamaguchi looked up. Terushima bowed a bit and licked Yamaguchi’s nose, to which he let out a shriek and Terushima laughed at him.

“Not so much into my tongue anymore, huh,”

“Shut up and kiss me again,” 

And they did. Except this time, it was much slower and with less teeth, more lips and kind nips here and there.

They laid down again, looking at the ceiling, in each other’s arms, in a peaceful silence, until Terushima spoke again:

“Tadashi?”

“Hm,”

“What time is it?” 

Yamaguchi grabbed his phone that was in the pocket of his pants on the floor.

“It’s seven o’clock,”

Terushima smiled and brought him down to his arms again.

“You know, I vaguely remember you telling me you wanted me to cum on your cock,”

He kissed Yamaguchi’s forehead.

“Wanna go again, Master?”


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two! i've had it ready for a while now, but my betas lowkey forgot about it so this isn't beta-read. we die like men, i guess.

“Wanna go again, Master?”

Yamaguchi stared at Terushima, baffled. Then laughed.

“Sure. If you’re a good boy and bring me something to drink and for us to eat, I’ll make you cry on my cock,” He kissed the other and ruffled the fake blonde hair. Terushima smiled wide and rushed out of bed, putting on some basketball shorts and the zip-up hoodie and left the room. It reminded Yamaguchi of an over-excited puppy. It was cute.

Yamaguchi let his head fall on the pillow and sighed. All of this was… so unexpected. He knew he’d freak out later, when the information really got to his brain and he could properly process all of this. God, he was about to fuck a second year. He was about to _top_ a hot second year he only knew thanks to a school project.

He would have to text Tsukishima about it later, he thought as he slipped in his boxers.

Terushima ran inside his room, barely catching himself on the door frame before he went too far. He was still smiling wide as he sat on the bed and splayed out everything that he had brought. Yamaguchi sat up as he started to talk.

“So! I didn’t want to bring any sodas so here is a bit of orange juice,” he pointed to a pair of juice pouches. “And I also brought some muffins with chocolate bits. Is this enough? Do you want anything more? I can go to the kitchen again and-”

He was interrupted by Yamaguchi stuffing his mouth with a muffin.

“It’s perfect, Terushima. Now eat.”

Terushima grabbed the muffin with his hand after giving it a bite, he stared down.

“Why won’t you call me Yuuji?”

Yamaguchi stopped eating.

“I’m sorry. I’m just not used to. Can I always call you Yuuji now, then?”

“Yes,”

“Then you can always call me Tadashi, too,”

They looked at each other and smiled, blushing. They fastly looked away, embarrassed, and continued to eat.

When they finished, Yamaguchi assembled everything and got up to throw it away. As soon as the garbage left his hands, he was pulled into by his waist and fell backwards into Terushima’s lap.

“Yuuji!” The hands in his waist moved a little, and Tadashi was giggling. “Stop! That tickles!”

“Oh yeah? Then, I guess here comes the tickling monster!” He said and blew a raspberry on the greenette’s neck, making him laugh even more. As he too laughed from the childish play, he noticed how Yamaguchi’s shoulders and upper back were all dotted by freckles in all sizes and shapes. He delicately brushed his fingers by the freckled shoulder, mesmerized by the little stars.

Yamaguchi squirmed.

“What?”

“Your freckles,”

“What about them?”

“They’re beautiful,”

Terushima noticed the blush that went down all the way from Yamaguchi’s neck.

“Not a lot of people tell me that,”

“They should,”

Yamaguchi looked back at him, eyes looking, searching, curious. Terushima kissed him, also looking, searching, not so curious because he already kind of knew what to expect. Yamaguchi turned around, still in the fake blonde’s lap, and kissed him harder, hand on his nape. Then, suddenly, Yamaguchi grabbed his hair and threw his head back, mouthing at his neck.

Yeah, maybe Terushima didn’t know what to expect.

Yamaguchi pushed him down the bed and put a leg by each side of Terushima’s waist and gaped at his neck again.

“T-tadashi…”

“Oh? So my name is Tadashi now?” He opened the zip down to the other's belly button, pulling and snapping the shibari that Terushima had forgotten was even there.

“M-master, ah!” Terushima moaned when Yamaguchi flicked a nipple while having the other in his mouth, occasionally in between his teeth. Yamaguchi hummed, as if acknowledging him, and zipped down the rest of the hoodie, letting it fall by Terushima’s sides while he appreciated the view, sitting back on Terushima’s hips and letting a hand linger on the red shibari.

“Shit, you’re hot,”

Yamaguchi reached behind himself and tugged down the other’s shorts with a bending of his spine that had Terushima salivating. He kicked down the shorts the rest of the way, leaving him bare for show. Yamaguchi looked down, admiring him, and moved a bit backwards to rub his still clothed behind on the other’s dick. Terushima arched his back a bit and moaned, trying to push away the greenette by his hips. Yamaguchi laughed and reached for Terushima’s thigh with a hand to level himself better.

“What? Pushing me away? I thought you wanted to be a good boy, Yuuji-senpai,” He smirked with a roll of his hips and Terushima stopped pushing him away, but leaving his hands at the other’s hips.

“Lube and condoms?”

Terushima fumbled around the bed, taking both of the items and handing them to Yamaguchi.

He moved away and Terushima whined at the loss of contact, but shushed himself as he felt his legs being gently opened and Yamaguchi positioning himself on his knees in between them. He coated his fingers in lube, moving them a bit against each other to warm it up, and put his hand in between Terushima’s legs. But before he did anything, he looked at the fake blonde.

“Yuuji,” He started. “Yuuji, honey, look at me,”

Terushima hadn’t even realised he’d closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and found Yamaguchi above him. They crossed eyes.

“Color?”

“Green,” he answered.

"You're sure?"

“Yes, Tadashi please-”

“There you go, changing names again,” He said, and introduced a lube-coated finger up to the second knuckle. Terushima moaned loudly and Yamaguchi eased the rest of that finger in, and gave Terushima a while to adjust.

Terushima had already noticed Yamaguchi’s fingers. Yamaguchi’s hands as a whole, really. He was tall and had a proportionate hand, which meant his hand was… a bit larger than the usual. His fingers were long and thin, a few callouses here and there, nothing that would bother anyone. More than anything, his hands were delicate, no prominent veins and a spotless cleanliness.

To have these hands he obsessed over inside him? Terushima was in heaven. 

“Color?”

“Green,” Terushima sighed, and felt a second finger probing at his entrance. It came in slowly, and Terushima was clawing at the sheets.

“Yuuji, breathe,” He did as told, and Yamaguchi moved his fingers, and he keened. It had been a while since he had done that. He’d almost forgotten how good it felt.

Then Yamaguchi’s fingers brushed against that sweet spot, and he shivered. Yamaguchi smirked.

“Oh, here, huh?” He did again, and Terushima moaned again, shivering again. But then, Yamaguchi stopped and introduced a third finger, and Terushima winced. Loudly.

“Am I going too fast?” He asked, hoping his voice didn’t tremble.

“No, no, it’s just.. it has been a while,”

Yamaguchi said nothing, looking away.

“You’d tell me if I did anything wrong, right?”

Terushima opened his eyes, staring at the boy in-between his legs. He propped himself up on his elbows and reached for the other’s cheek.

“Tadashi,” he started, making the greenette look at him. He had those eyes again. Looking, searching, curious.

Vulnerable.

“Tadashi, you couldn’t do anything wrong even if you tried,” he brushed a hair strand behind his ear. “If you, at any given moment, do anything I don’t like, I promise I’ll tell you. Okay?”

Yamaguchi nodded and looked away. Terushima made him look at him again. They locked stares.

“Okay?”

Yamaguchi let out a little smile and nodded.

“Okay.”

Terushima smiled and brought Yamaguchi closer. The greenette used his free hand to stable himself, and they kissed. Gently.

Yamaguchi came to the conclusion this was his favourite kiss until now.

Still kissing, Yamaguchi moved his busy hand, making Terushima sigh inside his mouth. He purposely avoided the other’s prostate, and as Terushima whined when they stopped kissing, he smiled, giving him a small kiss in the slightly sweaty forehead.  
Yamaguchi moved his fingers and did a scissoring-like movement inside Terushima, who was still sighing instead of moaning. Then, an amazing idea went through Yamaguchi’s head.

He pulled his fingers out, and Terushima whined at the loss of contact. 

“Tadashi, I told you, you’re not hurting me-” he said but was shushed by a slap on his thigh, _dangerously_ close to his crotch.

“You’re changing names again,” Yamaguchi sat back on his feet.

“I, I…” Terushima was at a loss for words. He was _not_ expecting that slap.

Yamaguchi grabbed the shibari with one hand and pulled Terushima close to him, making him sit up. Terushima was _impressed_ at the display of simple strength, and he would never admit it made him a little harder than he already was.

“What? Got something to tell me?” He was so close, but looked so superior, so sure of himself. Terushima shivered again and closed his eyes halfways, but opened them wide again as Yamaguchi grabbed his face, hard. “Answer me.”

“No, Master, I don’t,”

Yamaguchi looked satisfied.

“Good. Now, get on all fours,” he let him go, and Terushima barely managed to not fall back on the bed. He obeyed, getting on all fours, but he heard Yamaguchi tch behind him.

“Not that way, Yuuji,” He got grabbed by the red rope and got turned around, still in the all-fours position, and he looked up.

Oh.

He was facing his mirror.

He heard a condom wrapper being ripped, and when he tried to look back, the back of his thigh was slapped.

“Don’t peek. You’ll feel it soon enough,”

“Wha-”

He was taken by surprise when he felt the tip of Yamaguchi’s cock tease his entrance. It didn’t last long, and Yamaguchi fastly eased his way inside, bottoming out. It didn’t hurt, he was well prepped, but he was equally grateful for the moment Yamaguchi had given him to adjust. He shyly nodded, and Yamaguchi didn’t wait any longer to pull back and slam his hips forwards again, and that time, Terushima properly moaned.

“Oh, your inner whore has appeared! That’s cute,” Yamaguchi chuckled. Terushima moaned again.

Yamaguchi started a slow pace, missing his prostate, but good nonetheless. He let his head fall, but Yamaguchi scratched his shoulder blades and _damn, did it feel good._

“Don’t let your head down, princess, or your crown will fall,”

That’s it. There it was.

The pet name.

“Say it again,” Terushima whispered, honestly hoping he wouldn’t be heard.

But of course, Yamaguchi didn’t miss it.

“What, princess? You like that?” He got closer, almost touching his chest against Terushima’s back. “Or would you prefer prince?”

Terushima shook his head, ashamed.

“Oho? So you like the princess, huh? That’s fine. A princess is more difficult to please, but I think I’ll manage,” He pistoned his hips forwards again, making Terushima moan again. “Don’t you think, Yuuji?”

He nodded. “Yes, Master,”

Yamaguchi smiled. And proceeded to fasten his hips on a rhythm that had Terushima screaming.

“Ah, fuck, Yuuji, shit,” Yamaguchi cursed, grabbing the fake blonde’s hips with a bruising force. Terushima’s arms gave out, and he face planted himself on his bedding. But Yamaguchi wasn’t having any of that.

He got down, close to Terushima, and held his hair with a strong grip, and lifted Terushima’s head.

“Holy shit, ow!”

“You like that, don’t you, princess?” He said, panting. “Come on, open your eyes and look at yourself in the mirror,”

Too fucked out to discuss, Terushima obeyed. And holy smokes, wasn’t that vision hot.

He himself was blushed all the way down to his neck, sweat dripping from his temples. The skin under the shibari was an angry red from being pulled before, and Yuuji loved it. Yamaguchi looked like a god behind him, slight abs flexing, a hand holding him by his hair and he held a wild look in his eyes.

It took a good effort for Terushima to not come from that sight alone. 

Then, Yamaguchi started to hit his prostate.

“It’s amazing how much you bend and moan for me,” Yamaguchi grunted. “When I’m being so gentle with you.”

Terushima looked up at him, and felt tears come to him from the abuse of his scalp and prostate. It was a lot. Too much. Not enough.

“You know, it’s curious, how people have different sides of themselves,” Yamaguchi kept rambling, despite being out of breath. Terushima was simply amazed he was able to keep up with what he was saying. “For example, you. You put on this facade at school, in which you’re the greatest bad boy, walking around in those heavy boots like you owned the world, and in reality, this is you,”

They locked eyes. Terushima’s were blurred by tears, and Yamaguchi’s were feral, and full of something Terushima had never seen before, but that he loved nonetheless.

“In reality Yuuji, you’re this,” Tadashi yanked him by the shibari so they were almost chest to back, with little to no delicacy. Terushima moaned, so, so loud, that he was already expecting his hoarse throat the next day. 

“Master,”

Yamaguchi grabbed him by the throat, without choking him, and turned his face halfway to his. 

“Did I tell you to speak?”

Terushima cried.

“Answer me!”

“No, master, you didn’t! I’m sorry!”

Yamaguchi smiled, evilly.

“Look at yourself in the mirror,” 

Terushima turned his head slowly, and moaned loudly. The vision was hot. He was hot, about to combust maybe. The new angle had Yamaguchi hitting all the good places inside him, and even if Yamaguchi wasn’t huge, he could see his stomach slightly bulge. He took a free hand and pressed down his own stomach, and he felt _perfectly_ the dick inside him move. He looked down in bliss, and Yamaguchi laughed. He harshly grabbed the other’s jaw and forced him to look in the mirror. He got closer to whisper in Terushima’s ear, and each word was sending hot waves all over his body.

“You’re this. A whore hungry for cock, desperate to have anything fill you up like this. Say, princess, do you usually open your legs so easily like this to anyone? Wouldn’t surprise me,”

“No, Master, ah!” A specific strong thrust made it impossible for Terushima to say anything more.

“Are you sure? Well, that’s a shame. I have a few friends that would love to get a taste of you, of this pillow princess that can’t do anything more than just obey and take whatever is thrown at you. You’re never satisfied, are you? Don’t worry, Master will take care of his princess just right,”

“I’m, I’m,” Terushima started. He was so hot, burning, so high.

“Tell me, Yuuji,”

“I’m close, I’m close!” About to explode, about to combust and fall.

“Then,” Yamaguchi stared at him from the mirror and smirked. “cum for me, princess.”

And that’s all it took for Terushima to fall forwards on his elbows, cumming on his sheet, screaming and he even felt bad for his neighbors for a moment, but it didn’t last long. Yamaguchi came not long after from Terushima clenching around him, and Terushima felt his dick twitch and relax inside him, not yet softening. Yamaguchi was panting behind him, head low with hair covering his eyes, sweat dripping. He softly slipped out and carefully used his grip in the other’s hip to lower him down slowly, just like he knew that he had drained all strength from the other. He walked over to the bin, taking off the condom, tying a knot and throwing it away. He got closer to the bed, laying down Terushima gently on his back, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” Yuuji couldn’t do anything but nod, still trying to get his breath back. Tadashi smiled a bit and grabbed the same basketball shirts Yuuji had used to go grab food, staying shirtless, and left the room.

Yuuji couldn’t keep his eyes open, but the shibari was beginning to feel too tight on his torso. He reached behind him to try and take it off, but he was so tired his arm gave up midway. He has never felt so tired after sex, and hell, Tadashi really had worn him out, hadn’t he?

Yuuji ended up laying sideways, with one hand still on his back, useless. Tadashi came back with a few things on his hands, and closed the door with his hip without making much noise. He took a look at Yuuji, and snorted.

“I think I had told you to not move, Yuuji,”

Yuuji smiled and hummed.

“Ops,” Tadashi snorted again and put the things on the drawer next to the bed. Tadashi gave him a clean pair of boxers, to which Yuuji wiggled in, laying onto his back and staying like that. Before Yuuji could make out what they were, soft hands were on him.

“Can you move onto your stomach? Or sit up?”

“Choose one,”

“Sit up, then,”

Yuuji sighed and made an effort to sit up. Tadashi didn’t waste any time sitting behind him, positioning Yuuji in between his legs. He proceeded to take out each and every knot, so gently Terushima thought he might actually cry. It took a while, but once it was all out, Yamaguchi put out the rope nicely and grabbed one of the things he’d brought. From the sound of a tap clipping and the squelch, he knew it was the lotion that he had on his bathroom. Tadashi put some on his hands and massaged all the area the shibari had previously been, kind hands all over his back, chest and a bit of his stomach. When he finished, Tadashi started to untangle Yuuji’s fake blonde hair with his fingers.

Yuuji was in heaven.

He was shaken awake by those same fingers a little while later. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep.

“Hey there,” Tadashi said, soft eyes looking down at his shoulder where Yuuji’s head was.

“Hey,”

“Do you wanna lay down, so you can sleep better? You’re really tired, I got up to organize stuff and you didn’t even woke up,”

Yuuji looked around and was surprised it was true. There weren’t clothes scattered on the floor anymore, the rest of the food he’d brought was now in the trash, and Tadashi had put on his shirt back. He nodded in answer to the question, and moved to lay down as Tadashi got up. Yuuji laid down and Tadashi turned around to where his clothes were. Before he could get too far, Yuuji hurried and grabbed his wrist. The greenette looked at him confused.

“What are you doing?” Yuuji asked.

“I was going to put my jeans back on,”

“Why?”

Tadashi arched an eyebrow and smiled a bit, awkwardly.

“To leave?”

Yuuji’s mouth fell open.

“Why are you leaving?”

“Don’t you want me to?”

Yuuji yanked Tadashi closer to him. He tripped and ended up face close to Yuuji’s.

“Do you want to leave?”

Tadashi looked at him. Then he looked away, and shook his head no.

“Then stay,”

Tadashi looked up, and smiled gently. Terushima’s heart jumped.

“Let me call my mom,”

* * *

A little later, Tadashi was woken up by the door of the bedroom being slammed open.

“Yuuji! It’s almost midnight! What are you still doing awa-oh.” Someone had yelled. She looked to be in her mid-forties, had her hair up, and wore a robe. She had still what looked like earring on her ears, along with a pair of piercings on her ear and one on her nose. She had the same hair that Yuuji’s, except hers was their natural color. He also peeked a small bit of a tattoo on her collarbone.

They had slept with the light on, and that’s why she thought Yuuji was awake.

Tadashi scrambled out of the sheets and the mess of limbs, thankful that he’d slept with clothes, and walked up to her.

"Goodnight, Terushima-san, my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he bowed. “I hope my presence is not a bother. I could leave, if you’d rather-”

“Oh no! That’s fine, don’t worry. I just didn’t know Yuuji had someone over,” He glared at her soon, who comically flinched and hid under his covers. They laughed. “Really, this is not the first or last time this will happen. Do you kids want to eat?”

“Do you want to, Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi shrugged, still kind of embarrassed.

“Then yes, we’ll eat,”

“Great! I’ll make a pair of pizzas in the oven. Are you allergic to anything, Yamaguchi-kun?” He shook his head. “Then I’ll wait for you in about twenty minutes,”

She left the room, and Yamaguchi closed the door, walked down to the bed and slumped on it, sighing in relief.

Yuuji laughed.

“Were you scared of my mom, freckles?”

“Well, of course! Who isn’t afraid of someone’s parents the first time they meet them!”

Yuuji wholeheartedly laughed, and pushed his sheets aside to open his arms. Yamaguchi smiled and crawled to the other’s arm, getting comfortable.

They laid there in silence, until Yuuji spoke.

“So… where did you learn to do that, huh?”

Yamaguchi blushed and hid his face in the creek between the other’s neck and pillow, shrugging.

“I bet your others partners must have been like, in heaven while they were with you, because I sure was,”

“Ah,” Yamaguchi chuckled, embarrassed. His blush was getting his face hotter and hotter. “I wouldn’t know. There was no previous partners,”

The silence made Yamaguchi rethink every word he’d just said.

“Wait… what?”

Yamaguchi muffled himself on the pillow to say:

“You were my first,”

Silence again. Yamaguchi was getting nervous. Yuuji grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away so they could look at each other’s eyes.

“Tadashi, what the fuck? You can’t be serious,”

The greenette looked away, even more embarrassed.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,”

Yamaguchi said nothing, and that was enough of an answer for Terushima.

“I- what! But you knew how to do everything! You prepped me perfectly! And the dirty talk? How can that not be practised,” Yuuji was baffled. “you even knew the traffic light system!”

“I’ve… read things. And done things to myself,” Yamaguchi could not remember a single moment in his life where he was so embarrassed of himself. Well, maybe, when he was in elementary school, when they had a play and he-

“There is. No way! I don’t believe you,”

Tadashi frowned.

“Fine then! Then don’t believe me, but can we please drop it,” he huffed and turned around, letting his back face Yuuji, who didn’t lose any time in wrapping his arms around him again.

“Tadashi! I’m sorry, I’ll let it go. Please don’t leave me,”

They stayed a bit like that, Tadashi enjoying the warmness of Yuuji’s chest and the smell of pizzas.

“I just find incredible that-”

Tadashi pushed him off the bed.

* * *

“I own you a boba tea,” Tsukishima declared as he sat in front of Akaashi in the library.

Akaashi smirked without taking his eyes off his part of the project.

“When?”

“Yesterday. He even slept over, because he asked me to bring him his uniform so he could change,”

“I’m free after this,”

Tsukishima groaned as he took out his things.

“I find it absolutely despising when you’re right, Akaashi,”

“I only ever bet on things that I’m sure will finish well for me,”

“How, how did you even...?”

“Terushima-san and I aren’t exactly friends, but we... talk. And I know he’s been complaining about wanting to try new things, and we knew about the project. I asked our teacher about which class would be paired with ours, and since I know you and Yamaguchi-kun are in the same class, I just thought it would be logic,” Akaashi explained.

“How did you know Tadashi would be interested too?”

Akaashi shrugged.

“I have a feeling about these things, and it’s rare the time when I’m wrong,”

“That was a total fluke,”

“So you were a fluke, too?”

Tsukishima blushed and looked away. Akaashi smiled. This was going well for all parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did!
> 
> and don't get me wrong, but this is literally /so/ self indulgent. expect more from these two.

**Author's Note:**

> comments of any kind are always welcome.
> 
> i also did a [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0SvPrg4zKVQhtG0HYlkfti?si=SdDJLbE1QDKjtHyoJ0ID1Q) with the songs i used as titles to this series.
> 
> come spam me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xloudsy)!


End file.
